


New Sunrises

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: fluffbingo [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Zamira found that she was intrigued by the sunrises in the Andromeda galaxy.





	New Sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, _sunrise_ on my fluffbingo card.

Sunrises were never something that Zamira Ryder had paid much attention too back in her home galaxy; too many ships and skyscrapers in the sky on Earth blocked such wonderous views.

Most of the other planets that she'd seen on her tour of duty with the Alliance had been cool, but there was always something going with a particular planet's atmosphere or surface that made it difficult to see sometimes.

But since coming to the Andromeda galaxy, she's learned to appreciate sunrises more often, and some of them are rather beautiful especially when the warm light seems to make Jaal's exposed skin brighter in all the best ways.

Her lips tingle as they share a few little kisses on top of the mountain that they just climbed and Jaal had claimed it was one of the few places left on his world to see beautiful sunrises.


End file.
